The Story of Zero's Childhood
by Phoenix Brave
Summary: Zero tells a story about his childhood life.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

The Story of Zero's Childhood

So it's been a few years since I became an official Ultra warrior. I got to work with my dad and his colleagues. They're pretty cool.

Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Ultraman Zero. I'm Ultra Seven's son.

I want to tell you a little about my past. It was the day I became an orphan. I didn't know who my father was then. It was in the spring when I was about 12 years old…

\- At the orphanage -

Young Zero walked around his new room in the local orphanage. There was a simple bed in a corner and a closet in the other corner. And there was a small desk in between the bed and the closet. There was a square window above the desk.

Zero looked out the window. Many young Ultramans ran around and played happily… But Zero knew that deep inside, they all had the same pain. It's that feeling that's a mixture of loneliness, anger, anxiousness and only a tiny bit of hope. They were all hoping that maybe one day someone will come and take them in as a part of a family.

But who in the world will ever come and take Zero to a place he can call ' _Home_ '? His mother, who was a researcher, went missing for months. And he doesn't even know who his father is. Or even if his father even cares about him.

' _No one loves me_.' He thought. ' _Even my own parents abandoned me_ …'

Just then, an Ultraman who was a bit older than Zero came in to the room. He had this heartwarming smile that can melt anyone's heart… Anyone except Zero that is. He's very kind but also a little naïve.

"Hi Zero." He said.

"Hey, Mebius" Zero said quietly.

Mebius is another orphan who lives here. He had been here since he was about 5 or 6 years old. Now he's about 14 or something.

Which made Zero wonder, what if he had to stay here for that long… or even longer? Will he be able to go through all the bullying and all the problems an orphan has to go through?

"So," Mebius looked around the room. "How's your room?"

Zero sat on the bed. "It's fine. I guess."

Mebius sighed sadly. He knew who Zero's father was. And he knows that Zero's father wants to come back and take care of his son. But with all the duty and responsibility, he can't come back here.

' _Zero doesn't deserve this pain. He could have had a better life as a normal boy_ …"

Mebius sat down next to Zero. He glanced at the depressed boy and then looked straight at the wall.

"Life is not easy. I know that." Mebius started. "There are problems, stress, tragedy, difficulty and a lot more bad things. But they come in life because we can bear it. Nothing in life is too much for us to go through. If you feel like it's too much, well, that's where friends and family come in. Even though we orphans may not have a family but we still have friends who can treat us like family." Mebius looked back at Zero and smiled. "So, you know. Whenever you need help, you can just ask for it. And remember to treat others the way you want to be treated. Keep on being kind to others, no matter how many times they may betray our kindness."

Zero thought about what the older Ultraman had said.

"Show kindness no matter how many times they may betray my kindness?" Zero protested. "I can't do that. If they betray my kindness then they don't deserve it."

Mebius looked straight in to the boy's eyes. "Do you want kindness, Zero?"

Zero stayed silent.

"If you want to be treated kindly, then you have to be kind first." Mebius stood up and patted Zero's head. "Trust me. It's hard and all but in the long run, you'll see the results of what you did."

And with that, Mebius went out and left the boy to rethink about life.

Zero sat quietly for a while.

' _Treat others the way you want to be treated_.'

' _Even though we orphans may not have a family but we still have friends who can treat us like family_.'

' _Do you want kindness, Zero_?'

Mebius' words kept running through his mind. It's hard to understand what he's telling. How can he be kind to those who treat him badly? How could he treat others good?

Zero looked out the window again. The sun was setting and the other kids were starting to come back inside. But there was one teen who continued to sit alone on the swing.

Zero got curious and went out to meet him.

"Hey, there" Zero said.

The teen looked up. "Hi."

"Why aren't you going back in?" Zero asked as he sat down on the swing next to him.

The teen sighed. "I have to stay in the same room as one of the bullies. He always plays pranks on me. I'm getting tired of it."

Zero looked at the teen. He had never faced the bullies yet. But he knew that it will happen eventually. This teen was about the same age as Mebius and probably stayed here a bit longer than him. He didn't know what to say but somehow, Mebius' words came into his mind.

"Treat others the way you want to be treated…" Zero mumbled.

"What?" The teen looked confused.

Zero straightened himself. "It's something a friend of mine told me. He said if I want someone to be kind to me then I have to be kind to that person first."

The kid snorted. "That's impossible. How can I treat a bully kindly?"

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing." Zero admitted. "But I just also realized that being kind can make me happy, too." Zero smiled a little to the teen. "Like right now, I'm being kind to you."

The teen stared at Zero. Then they laughed a little.

"Yeah, I think you're right." The teen smiled lightly. "Thanks for talking with me. I really appreciate it, you know."

Zero felt something warm inside.

' _So, this is how being kind to someone feels like. It's not bad, not bad at all_.'

They both stood up and headed back inside. Before the teen went to his room, he realized something.

"Hey, come to think of it, I don't know your name yet." The teen reached out his hand. "I'm Hikari."

Zero also reached out his hand. "I'm Zero. It's nice to meet you."

"You, too." Hikari smiled.

Then they both went back in to their rooms.

Zero was starting to think that living here may not be as bad as he thought. He has a few friends now. He can probably go through this life.


	2. Chapter 2 : Saying Good bye

Hey there. It's me, Zero.

Remember Mebius and Hikari? Yeah, they're my good friends. We had so much fun together. The 4 years I spent with them at the orphanage are priceless.

But, as they say in some proverbs, 'There's no party that never ends.' When there's meeting then there's departing. It was when both Mebius and Hikari had to leave the orphanage because of their age. I was about 16 years old…

\- At the orphanage -

Zero has feared that this day would finally come. Mebius and Hikari were both now 18 years old. It was time they have to leave the orphanage and live their own lives.

Mebius got adopted by Ultraman Taro's family. He'll be the second son that his family adopted because before him, Ultraman Ace was also adopted by this family a long time ago. Now, Taro's the greatest teacher in the Land of Light. And Ace's one of the Ultraman who has many fighting moves. Zero was sure that Mebius was going to have a great life living with this family.

As for Hikari, he has found a cheap apartment to stay. He also found a job that could support his living just fine. So, Zero wasn't worried about him. Besides, Hikari is smart and very talented in science and sword fighting. He'll be alright.

Zero was happy for them of course… But at the same time, he kind of felt abandoned and lonely again. He knew that it can't be helped and he has to accept it. But still, it made him wonder why he was the only one left behind.

Zero stood at the entrance, watching his two friends preparing to leave. Finally, Ultraman Taro came in. Mebius picked up his bag and took a deep breath.

"Hello," Taro greeted. "You must be Mebius."

"Yes sir." Mebius said nervously.

Taro smiled and put one hand on the teen's shoulder. "No need to be so tense. I'm Taro, your new brother."

Mebius relaxed a bit. He returned the smile.

Then Taro looked at Hikari. He raised an eyebrow like he knew something about the blue teen. But then he just smiled.

"I see that you have great talent. " He said. "Use it wisely."

Hikari was a little startled but he nodded anyway. "Yes sir."

Taro looked back at Mebius, his new brother and probably his new student to be. "Let's go then."

Mebius nodded. He turned to his friends and smiled sadly.

"I hope we'll meet each other again soon." He said.

"Of course," Hikari shook his hand. "Take care."

"And don't be too naïve, you hear me?" Zero punched him lightly on the shoulder.

Mebius laughed. "I'll try. Thanks guys."

Taro and Mebius walked out of the orphanage. But before Taro went out, he turned a little and said something that Zero didn't quite expect.

"Zero," He said. "Be patient."

Then he went out and closed the door.

Zero wasn't sure he understood what that meant. But somehow, he felt like it was a message from someone else…

"Well," Hikari saddled his pack and sighed. "I guess this is good bye then."

"Yeah," Zero said, pushing away what Taro has said to think later.

"Zero, listen," Hikari took both of Zero's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "No matter what, we're still friends."

Zero nodded. "I know. Good luck out there."

Hikari let go of Zero's shoulders and waved. Then he went out.

Zero stood and stared at the door. He was alone again. But two more years and he'll be able to go out, too. Maybe he'll get to meet them again. Until then, it seems like he has to be patient. Which reminded him of what Taro has said earlier.

'What did he mean to be patient…' Zero thought. 'Well, I hope it's worth my waiting.'

Zero turned around and went to his room to rest.

There's about 2 more years to go and he will finally be able to go out and live his own life. He had to wait for a bit more.

Until then, he'll try to be patient… Although, it's not in his nature to be patient.


End file.
